Ses ailes mystérieuses
by yumeriku
Summary: (En pause, par manque d'inspiration)Fallait-il vraiment comprendre ? Une bourrasque plus forte que les autres la poussa vers l'avant. Elle ferma les yeux, et laissa le vent emporter ses pensées, ses questions, ses doutes, vers le ciel. Elle déploya ses ailes, et s'envola.


**_Bonjour, Ami lecteur, je te souhaite une bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas!_**

* * *

Le vent souffla, lui soulevant les cheveux. Elle regarda devant elle, au-dessus d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas. Ne comprenait plus. Elle contempla ces étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel. Elle écouta le vent qui secouait les feuilles des arbres. Mais fallait-il vraiment comprendre ? Une bourrasque plus forte que les autres la poussa vers l'avant. Elle ferma les yeux, et laissa le vent emporter ses pensées, ses questions, ses doutes, vers le ciel. Elle déploya ses ailes, et s'envola.

« - Arrête Ginny, je te dis que je ne veux pas y aller.  
\- Oh Hermione, c'est le bal de fin d'année, s'il te plait, dans sept jours on est diplômée, pas d'examens prévue pour un certain moment, tu n'as aucune excuse valable !  
-Si deux, je n'ai aucune envie de voir ton frère fanfaronnée à cause de son succès auprès des filles. Et puis, tu sais que je n'aime pas mettre des robes.  
-Oh mon frère, on l'envoie voire ailleurs si on y ait, et puis, tu dois justement lui montrer que tu n'en a plus rien à faire de lui. Et tu peux au moins, pour une fois, quitter ces horribles sweat à capuche que tu portes 24h sur 24 ! Fait un effort Hermione, et si tu ne veux pas le faire pour toi, fais le pour ta meilleure amie qui ne veut pas y aller seule ! »

Elle me regarda de ces grands yeux noisette pleins d'espoirs. Je soupirai. Elle ne me facilitait guère la tâche, car elle savait que je ne pouvais pratiquement rien lui refuser. Le bal de fin d'année. Mais oui, de toute ma scolarité je n'avais participé à aucune activité qui aurait pu entacher mes notes de fin d'année. Je la regardai encore une fois, elle attendait patiemment ma réponse voyant que je réfléchissais.

« -Franchement Ginny, tu me vois y aller ? Tu sais que je ne parle pratiquement à personne ! Que je ne danse pas, que je ne bois pas d'alcool ?  
-Déjà il y aura Luna, avec qui tu t'entends bien, et puis il n'y aura qu'un petit ponge très léger, je te rappel que c'est une soirée organisée par le lycée. Et ensuite, tu n'en sais rien si tu danses ou pas, tu n'as jamais participé à ce genre de soirée ! Allez, pour une fois, laisse toi aller, et comporte toi comme une adolescente ! Et,… Il y aura Harry, avec qui tu t'entends bien... »

J'éclatais de rire, évidemment ! Ginny en pinçait depuis longtemps sur mon binôme de chimie, et soit dit en passant, mon seul ami de ma promotion. Parce que bien que Ginny et moi étions meilleures amies, elle était une année en dessous de moi, et oui j'avais sauté une année.

« -Ha d'accord, enfaites tu veux m'utiliser pour te rapprocher de Harry, parce que si je n'y vais pas, tu n'as aucune excuse pour lui parler. »

Elle rougit, voyant que j'avais marqué juste.

« -Bon, je ne vais pas te le cacher, mais tu sais que je fais ça aussi pour toi. L'année prochaine tu pars faire tes études je ne sais où, et ce serait bête que tout le monde se souvienne de toi comme étant une miss-je-sais-tout, un rat de bibliothèque incapable de s'amuser. »

Je pinçais les lèvres. Elle savait pourtant que ça me blessait quand on m'appelait ainsi dans les couloirs. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Bon, ça ne servait à rien d'argumenter, parce que même si mes arguments étaient valables, jamais elle n'écouterait ce que je dirais. Et j'étais las de cette discussion qu'on avait toute les deux depuis des mois.

« -Bon, j'y vais… »

Elle poussa un cri en sautant partout comme si elle venait de gagner au loto. Puis elle s'arrêta brusquement, s'assaillant par terre, en face de moi.

« -Je t'écoute pour les compromis, parce que je te connais Mione, je sais que tu ne vas pas y aller sans me soutirer deux trois promesses. »

Je souri en la regardant, elle n'était pas ma meilleure amie pour rien.

« -Bien, déjà pour commencer, je sais qu'on va passer une bonne partie de la soirée près d'Harry, et qui dis Harry d'y Ron. Il est hors de question que tu me laisses seule avec lui. Donc je compte sur toi pour trouver une astuce si jamais tu veux t'isoler avec Harry. Ensuite, tu me trouve la robe, il est hors de question que je fasse les magasins pour ce genre de truc. Et je sais que tu vas adorer faire du shopping avec ma carte de crédit. Et si jamais je m'ennuie, que je suis dans mon coin ou autre, tu n'auras rien à dire si je décide de rentrer chez moi, ça va pour toi ?  
-hiiiiiii, Mione, tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir, je vais faire de toi un vrai canon ! Bon, le bal c'est dans trois jours, ça devrait être suffisant, j'irais chercher ta robe et ton maquillage demain, et essayer de te trouver un rendez-vous chez l'esthéticienne et la coiffeuse. Ça va être génial, tu verras ! »

Je lui souris, les épaules courbées. Ces trois jours allait une torture pour moi. Je la regardais, elle était déjà au bal, près de son beau brun. Je regardais par la fenêtre, les étoiles brillaient de milles feu, en cette chaude nuit d'été.

En effet, les deux jours suivant passèrent « comme une lettre à la poste », c'est-à-dire très vite. Les oiseaux chantaient quand je me réveillais ce vendredi matin, et qu'une bombe rousse surgit dans ma chambre, comme un chaton endiablé. Elle bondit dans mon lit.

« -Mioooooone, on a rendez dans une heure chez l'esthéticienne, donc tu vas vite dans ta douche te préparer. On prend ma voiture pour y aller, tu roules comme une mamie. Bon le programme de la journée, on va commencer par ce faire épiler partout. Me regarde pas comme ça, je sais que tu ne t'aie pas rasé les jambes récemment. Tu n'es pas du genre à prendre soin de toi, je te connais.  
-Ginny ! C'est bon, je vais sous la douche et ne me suis pas !  
-Si, il faut que je te dise notre programme, et je te préviens, pas de pause, pas de râlerie, et je choisi ta coupe de cheveux. Si je te laisse choisir, tu ne vas rien faire dedans et je t'assure que si on m'écoutait je te raserais cette coupe de cheveux immonde.  
-Merci, vraiment.  
-Oh Mione, aujourd'hui c'est ma journée tortionnaire, et je t'avais prévenue par messages ! »

Cette journée allait être très longue. Oh oui très longue. Je me déshabilla pour entrer sous la douche, et quelques secondes après que le jet d'eau brulant me coulait dessus, ma tornade rousse préféré fit irruption dans ma salle de bain, et blablata encore et encore. Je subis la torture de l'esthéticienne, de la coiffeuse. Il était cinq heures, quand on arriva chez Ginny, on s'habilla et elle me maquilla. Il était dix-neuf heures quand on se regarda toute les deux dans son grand miroir.

Ginny avait choisi pour elle une robe sexy, qui mettait sa poitrine et ses hanches en valeurs. Elle était sans manche, fendu mi-cuisse, et lui tombait sur les chevilles. De plus, la couleur de sa robe, vert bouteille, lui allait comme un gant, mettant son visage rond et ses cheveux tressé de manière sauvage, en évidence. Un collier en or très discret venait se perdre sur la naissance de ses seins, et son maquillage pailleté lui illuminait le regard.

« -arrête de m'admirer, et regarde toi plutôt ! »

Je me regardai et ne me reconnut pas. Ma tignasse crépue et revêche, était lisse et brillante. Une mèche encadrait sagement mon visage, tandis que le reste de mes cheveux tombaient en cascade contrôlée dans mon dos. Mon teint clair était légèrement pailleté, mes yeux mis en valeur par du maquillage dont je ne connais pas le nom. Je portais une robe cintré, m'arrivant mi-cuisse, et qui mettait à découvert mon dos. Elle était d'un rouge sang, mettant ainsi mon teint pâle, et mes cheveux sombre en valeur. J'étais méconnaissable, et j'avoue moi-même ne pas me reconnaitre. J'offris un sourire à Ginny dans la glace, elle me le rendit.

« -Merci, tu as vraiment fait du bon boulot !  
-Hin dis, ce serait bête que tu repartes alors que tu seras au centre de l'attention de tous. Tu vas voire, ils ne vont pas en revenir !  
-N'exagère pas non plus ! Bon, allons-y, avant que je ne regrette qu'on me voie si peut habillée !  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Il n'empêche, je ne comprendrais jamais comment ça se fait qu'une fille aussi coincé que toi, c'est fait un tatouage digne d'un gang mafieux ! »

Elle faisait référence au dessin de deux grandes ailes qui décorait mon dos, allant de mes épaules, à mes fesses. Je me raidis, et lui servit, comme à chaque fois qu'elle m'en parlait, mon pauvre sourire comme excuse. Elle ne saura jamais, me répétais-je pour la énième fois depuis que je la connaissais. On enfila nos chaussures assortit à nos robes, notre châle, et on fila.

Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait à cette soirée, je ne m'y serais pas aventurée.

La jeune demoiselle se perdait haut dans le ciel, en quête d'une pause spirituelle. Mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'un répit de courte durée. Quand elle redescendrait, elle devra de nouveau faire face à cette situation qui était insupportable. Si seulement… Elle volait, en espérant tout oublier, tout effacer, et recommencer à zéro. Le vent soufflait, et l'aire s'engouffrait dans ces ailes. Elle ferma les yeux, et se laissa bercer par la nuit.

* * *

 ** _Voilà, le premier chapitre, ou épilogue, allée savoir, bien sur une suite est à prévoir, bien sur ce n'est pas un écrit qui est parfait, mais c'est pour ça que tu es là. Ami lecteur, j'espère que tu me donneras des conseille sur ce modeste début. Que tu m'encourageras, et me critiqueras positivement. Les idées sont dans ma tête, mais j'éprouve des difficultés a les retranscrive. Si jamais tu as vraiment pitié de moi, et du temps devant toi, je suis à la recherche d'une beta lectrice/teur. Voilà, donné moi vos impression, et a dans une semaine, pour le prochain chapitre !_**

 ** _Yumeriku, Dimanche 3/05_**


End file.
